Chapter 3:A mysterious letter that eases the pain
by KairiUchihaKurosakiKuran91
Summary: Hey guys! So if you have read my other Crystal Heart Cocoon two chapters, this is chapter 3 continuing. If if this is all out of wack, I fully apologize. My stories are there. Just keep reading them. I own none of the characters, etc, etc. This is where Kairi gets her mysterious letter. I wonder who it could be from ;3. You'll just hafto find out! -


**Hey guys! So sorry this was late. I've gotten busy with lot of stuff that came up and whatnot. Anywhoo, So I will continue to type out more of my chapters and post them on here I promise! Excuse any mistakes you see please. Also no hating! I worked real hard on this. I own no characters, etc, etc. Alright well here you go**

Chapter 3: The pain eases from getting a mysterious letter..

I awoke slowly and stretched.

That was such a pleasant dream I've had..But it felt so real..That man's touches on my skin, his arms tightly around me. Everything felt so familiar..Just like Sora used to do with me I loved so much..

So little of so long ago it felt…Oh how my heart ached from missing him so much..

He really was the other half to me..Each and everyway possible..

I got out of bed trying to shake tears away and got dressed into some skinny jeans, black fishnet over my bra, a dark blue top with a blue good over my net kind of top, then putting on some black fingerless gloves on with couple wristbands. Then an Uchiha arm band on my upper left arm and the disciplinary committee armband on my upper right arm. Tied my dark blue converse on my shoes.

One thing I never took off was a certain necklace Sora gave me on a special necklace.

It was his family's crest that looked amazing. He always considered me not just as his lover,

But also a part of his family. Rikku his sister was now engaged to my brother Naruto. Rikku and Paine loved us together so much.

As for Paine, she's always loved my big brother Itachi.

I'm pretty sure he always loved her no matter what and still does.

It's just been so long.. A lot of things have happened and still are happening.

"Kairi…" I heard my name being called, but it was a faint whisper.

The voice also sounded familiar..

"Kairi.." I heard my name again.

I got my stuff together and patted Midnight.

"You look so beautiful." The sweet voice whispered.

I smiled at that. Whoever this voice was, got my heart fluttering like a butterfly.

"Thank you." I whispered back.

And with that, I headed downstairs and smelt breakfast.

Tifa and Lebreau were cooking for all of us.

I pretty much lived with both of them, Cloud, Yuj, Maqui, Rikku, Paine, Gadot, Naruto, Yuffie and Shikamaru.

We pretty much all lived altogether. I also lived at Cross Academy during school days and visit here on weekends sometimes. So pretty much both places I live for now..

We were pretty much a big family.

It almost felt complete, but not quite. Nothing really felt the same anymore.

"Good morning Kairi!" Rikku said greeting me with a hug as I hugged her back.

"Morning Rikku." I pulled a fake smile. Paine and I also hugged.

We sat together at the counter and got our breakfast.

Naruto came and wrapped his arms around Rikku and they kissed.

"Good morning love." He cooed in her ear. "Morning my love." She replied with a smile.

Shikamaru and Yuffie both came in from being outside together training.

"Man what a drag..Yuff, why did we hafto go out early?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Because we both need it! And it's fun!" she chirped. "More like a whole lot of pain." Me muttered.

"What was that?!" We all laughed at that.

I smiled a bit, but it quickly faded. Naruto and Rikku were both too busy to notice, but Paine noticed.

She gave me a concerned look. I sighed and got up motioning her to follow.

She was right behind me, but we got stopped by Rikku.

"I wanna hear this too!" "Alright. Just you two. Come on."

We went outside in the backyard and closed the door behind us.

"So what's going on?" Paine asked curiously. "Yeah! We wanna know what's up!" Rikku added.

I explained about my dreams I had about my past and then about this mysterious man calling himself my angel.

"Oooh. Sounds like you have one heavenly angel Kairi." Rikku winked while giggling.

Paine sighed and smiled. "Well that is interesting. How many times has he shown up in your dreams?" she asked.

"Quite frequently to be honest." I admitted.

"Ooh." Rikku chimed smirking a bit.

"Oh shut it." Paine told her.

We laughed at that.

Little time passed over and we were already at Cross Academy.

Aido, Ruka and Akatsuki all looked at me like something happened.

"What are they looking at?" Naruto asked.

Rikku, Naruto, Paine, Yuffie and Shikamaru stayed by my side.

What the heck was this about?

Mysterious Angel's POV.

I paced back and forth and thought about what to say in the letter to my beloved.

I finally sat down and starting writing the letter.

Takuma came down to where I was.

"You wanted me sir?" he asked loyally.

"Ah just in time." I finally finished the letter and sealed it specially. "I need you to do me a favor and give this to Kairi." I said with a smirk.

He took the letter from me and smiled. "Will do." He was about to head out, but I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Yes?" "Make sure no one else knows of this." I ordered. "Yes my lord."

With that, Takuma left.

I kept my white pure mask on hiding most of my face except my eyes and breathing holes for my nose. Wearing: jeans, a blank tank with a black hood, a dark blue hoodie over showing a bit of my tank uptop. It had some small zippers on it and a big pocket in the middle.

I wore a black cape over myself.

I paced back and forth in my domain. I looked at the picture of my beloved.

"Oh my sweet Kairi. Oh how much I miss you..I will always be right here with you no matter what. I shall stay by your side always my love. Without you..I'am nothing..Absolutely nothing..I shall make myself known you soon." I murmured while stroking her picture.

"Oh, my sweet beloved Kairi." I walked back over to my piano and started composing some little of my music thinking of nothing but of her..

Kairi's POV.

I was under a tree where Sora and I would sit a lot of times together.

I felt like I was being looked at by people who walked by.

"Kairi!"

I instantly looked up and noticed Takuma running towards me out of breath.

"T-Takuma? What are you here?" I was surprised.

He handed me a letter and I took it. "What is this?"

"It's an important letter for you madam." "Who from?"

"I cannot say anymore, I'am sorry. He told me not to tell. But it is important you read that letter." He said with a wink and then left.

"Hey-" I sighed and sat back down and decided to open the letter and my eyes widened at it real quick.

_My dear sweet sweet Kairi,_

_It is me your Angel. I know you have been hurting these past 3 years and I'am very sorry for that my dear. I really am. I have been just as broken as you have. My life without you is completely meaningless._

_I know everything about you and who you really are. Don't worry I'm not some crazed stalker. But you and I have been real close before. I promise I will indeed reveal myself to awaken the true you, but as of now I cannot. It's too dangerous to make myself publicly know. You must keep me a secret from others. I do warn you to stay away from the horrid council. They are nothing but evil. Stay alert and stay careful. You may not always see me, but I will always keep a close eye on you everywhere you go not letting you out of my sight for one second. I cannot tell you my name either yet. I promise I will very soon. The hours are coming close. For now, I'am only known as you Angel. I will always be with you my sweet. I will also send you another letter in a couple hours or so. Go and see Kaien Cross later tonight and come alone. He will explain what to do there. And by the way, you are absolutely beautiful mon bel ange._

_Love always,_

_~Your Angel~ Ps. I will help you sing soon my love. I will teach you._

I read the letter over and over a couple of times. It also smelt wonderful..

I did know one thing. For the first time in a while, I smiled happily. Not feeling any pain what so ever. It's like this letter eased my pain completely. And tonight, I will get another letter from my sweet Angel.


End file.
